haunted_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
The case of the silent twins....
the silent twins were odd sisters.... they had unhealthy connection. it was as if they barely spoke to anyone else.all the way back in 1963 with the June and Jennifer Gibbons twins being born in Barbados. soon after their birth they moved to Haverfordwest, Wales. the girls have created their own language. People would say their language would be like sped up spanish or english. To this day, their story was highlighted by various sources but not fully revealed. Let's hear how their lives shaped and brought them to crime, mental institutions and the mysterious death of one of the twins... Known as the Silent Twins, Gibbons devised a secret language which set them apart from friends, family, teachers and classmates. In the end, their relationship brought them to the depths of despair. Soon after their birth, their family moved to Haverfordwest, Wales. Known for its tranquility While growing up, the twins were the only black children in their community. Due to their race, they were bullied at school. At the age of fourteen, the twins were sent to therapists, and even to separate boarding schools, to get them to communicate with others. This only made them more withdrawn from society. Due to their resistance to speak with outsiders, the twins were sent to a number of therapists. None of these professionals, however, could get the girls to communicate with others. After their reunion, the twins spent the next few years in voluntary seclusion in their room where they performed plays for one another and wrote in diaries. In their diaries they revealed the dark side of their bond When the doctors saw the adverse effect of separating the twins, they asked the family to reunite them. After that, the twins spent the next few years isolating themselves in their room. the pages of their diaries the twins revealed the dark side of their bond. June wrote, “Nobody suffers the way I do, not with a sister; with a husband, yes; with a wife, yes; with a child, yes, but this sister of mine, a dark shadow robbing me of sunlight, is my one and only torment.”While writing diaries the twin sisters decided to develop writing careers. They took a mail order course in creative writing. Each sister wrote separate novels. The stories in June’s two novels were set primarily in Malibu, California in the United States. June wrote Pepsi-Cola Addict, which was about a high school hero who was seduced by a teacher and later sent to a reformatory where a homosexual guard terrorized him. Jennifer wrote three novels: The Pugilist, Discomania and Taxi-Driver’s Son. She also wrote a radio play called Postman and Postwoman, and several short stories. Their novels and other writings failed to make any serious impression in the literary world. Next the sisters turned to criminal mischief. Due to their criminal behavior and social disorder they were sent to a high security mental facility, Broadmoor Hospital, where they spent 14 years After their novels failed to get any notice, the twins started committing crimes. They choked eachother. they comited petty theft and burned own buildings, they went to the court on the charge of arson. they suffered from social disorder.... they went to a high facilty that was high sicured.The twins were sent to Broadmoor Hospital where they remained for the next fourteen years, n the hospital, the behavior of the sisters puzzled the doctors. They took turns eating. One day one of them would gorge herself while the other starved, and the next day they would switch roles. The sisters were housed in different cells at opposite ends of the hospital, but the nurses often found them frozen in the same bizarre poses. thats the end of this bizzar case.............. or is it?